


Not much of a secret

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Sex, Demons, F/M, Hormones, Obsessive Behavior, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gentle, soft hugs Kyrie gave him slowly disappeared from his fantasies. Her delicate lips transformed into full, lustful ones. Her sweet eyes became with bigger, darker irises and around them, dark skin on a face full of freckles. Her voice wasn't high pitched and cute, but low and sexual, a bit raspy because of years of smoking.'Nicoletta Goldstein. I want her. We want her. Make her ours.'
Relationships: Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	Not much of a secret

**Author's Note:**

> @layerdifference at twt

Hunting was always a pleasure. It gave Nero money to pay for Kyrie and the orphanage, and to buy from Nico his upgrades, sure. But it gave the hunter actual physical pleasure to the point of returning in the van with a big ass fucking erection in his pants. 

Nico got used to it. Especially after what had happened with Urizen and all. The whole world probably needed demon hunters now, and that meant the underworld wasn't secret to humans any longer. More demons, more cool shit to do, more jobs…and more Nero covered in gore and blood with a boner to calm down. 

"Fuck," He would chuckle, breathing hard. Nero always sat down to take a second, his veins pumping adrenaline and strength, his messed up clothes revealing how quickly his injuries healed, leaving his body unscarred and perfect. 

"Easy there, big boy. Let me help ya." Nico said. She was able to create a little drink made with ingredients that Nero didn't want to know considering how shitty it tasted, which helped him to calm down a bit. The woman was always up to make fun of Nero, but he noticed how silent and caring she would become when he was seeing his friend shaking and laughing low, nearly losing his mind to trigger and get the fuck out and destroy everything. 

It wasn't easy to keep his demon inside after it had awoken fully. 

It was painful, obviously. Nero preferred to laugh it off, looking more like a madman. But Nico knew him, fuck, she knew him more than Kyrie sometimes. Because they were always together when shit got bad, and when shit got bad Nero showed the worst of him. Yet his friend was always there for him. They would haunt, he would finish up, drink that disgusting thing, and pass out for a while. 

Nico. 

Nero would return between Kyrie's arms, her gentle hug almost possessive and kind, warm. It made Nero relax, but recently his eyes would open to follow Nico waving at them before walking away. 

"A'ight, imma go to my van! She suffered a lot this time, need some fixes."

That's where Nico always was. In her office, creating and fixing. She would make cool toys for the kids when she had time, posing as royalty in front of them when they would call her Amazing Nico. But after that, she searched for solitude. Like her hated father, like her amazing grandmother. It was a genius thing, Nero thought. Being able to create "Works of Art", with the sacrifice of human contact. Nico was like that. 

Nero knew she suffered for it. She loved her job and her hobby, but she grew up with a broken woman left by his lover after Nico was conceived. She took the responsibility of her family, she worked her ass off despite who knew Agnus would think of her, and when she was all alone she still found a place with Nero and the others. Nico was used to be pushed away for her difficulties at socializing, hiding behind a happy, insane side of her that was true but not entirely her. 

It happened, during their mission, to see Nico losing her composure for some seconds or minutes. She would have difficulties at breathing, she would stutter and she fucking hated it(because of her father), and Nero would hear her sob once or twice under the heavy sound of the shower as she tried to recollect herself. She was one hell of a woman, Nero thought. So much on her shoulders, a mind that worked so much that left her sometimes unable to sleep even one hour. Flawed and perfect. Messed up and with a heart of gold.

They weren't that different after all. 

Nero, though, was a half-demon. Nico was human, like Lady, and for humans shit was always worse. They couldn't regen, they couldn't return to life with life orbs, they would just break and that was it. But Nico always looked at danger right in the eyes, throwing herself in dangerous situations without even being able to fight. She was there to help, to give Nero and the other what they needed. She had balls of steel for that. 

"There, there. You want ham, that was cool. Ya did amazing, honey." She said to Nero once. He killed so many fucking demons he couldn't see shit from all the blood he was covered in. Nico helped with that, giving him her disgusting muddy drink. 

"I'm tired of this shit, Nico. Can you please put something inside this med of yours that it will make it taste less like demon shit?" He snorted, disgusted. Nico rolled her eyes. 

"I'm workin' on it! But your body gets used to it so much I have to increase the dose every damn time, I don't have time to think of yer fucking delicate taste buds!" 

Nero growled at her. Full teeth, his eyes glowing gold. It was the first time that ever happened, and the girl gasped and moved away, scared. 

"...e-easy. Easy. Sorry, man, okay? I didn't-... sorry." Her voice sounded low, anxious. She started trembling but stood her ground as much as possible. Nero immediately calmed down at that reaction. Nico showed herself as brave, but submissive, towards his demon. 

It pleased It. A lot. Nero felt it purring inside him, a rush of desire towards that small woman just to make Nero know that Nico was much better than that goo they always consumed after a long fight. 

Fuck. No. Nero gulped the thing down and asked for another glass. Nico said nothing and did what it was asked. They returned home in silence, just the music of their jukebox making them company. 

Making love to Kyrie felt amazing as usual. She was soft and smelled wonderful, and Nero always made sure to wash at least three times to not let her smell blood or nasty stuff. They were kind, they were gentle and passionate. 

When it was over, Kyrie would cuddle against Nero, whispering to him how much she missed him when he was away. Nero smiled, and cuddled her to sleep. He was lucky to have such a woman as his soon to be wife. He, the bastard of Fortuna, the disgusting thing that was accepted by few in that town. Kyrie loved him from the moment they met each other. Nero could return to a home and a body that held only love for him.

Nico had her van and her occasional lovers.

The fact that Nero thought of her after his moment with Kyrie kinda fucked him up. Then he felt it. The demon inside of him. 

'She's working all night again. I can smell her. I don't like this human female near us. We, don't like being here right now.'

...the fuck? Nero took a deep breath and moved out of the bed, careful not to wake his girl. He went for a cold shower because for some reason, he was already hard. 

'We have to contain ourselves with her. But Nicoletta. We don't need to contain ourselves with Nicoletta.'

"Would you shut the fuck up for a second?" Nero growled, a hand going down to jerk himself off. A brutal pace, it hurt. But he needed it. He fucking needed it. The gentle, soft hugs Kyrie gave him slowly disappeared from his fantasies. Her delicate lips transformed into full, lustful ones. Her sweet eyes became with bigger, darker irises and around them, dark skin on a face full of freckles. Her voice wasn't high pitched and cute, but low and sexual, a bit raspy because of years of smoking. 

'Nicoletta Goldstein. I want her. We want her. Make her ours.'

Nero had to bite and hurt his tongue when he came. Cold water washed the absurd amount of cum he still had to share, and the man spat blood until he was fully healed. 

"No, no no. Fuck. She's my wife…"

Pain. So much pain. Nero sobbed and washed himself way too much, the disgusting feeling of being a damn cheater pulsating into his brain. He wasn't that kind of man. He wasn't a fucking asshole. He just… 

. 

"What I'm sayin' is, it's normal to have some problems with ya girl, ya know? You're fightin' demons left and right, we don't have Dante or your Daddy around 'n you gotta take it easy, yeah? Trish and Lady are still strong as fuck, they can help." Nico was driving, the road was clean and for once, not utterly destroyed. Nero rolled his eyes as usual. 

"I know. Lady is expensive though, and we can't always call her for free even if your puppy face works great on her." 

Nico laughed and danced a bit on her seat; Nero couldn't miss how her hips were shaking and cursed himself for having opened up to Nico about his problems. Well, a small part of them. He was used to talking with her, it wasn't easy to simply… stop. But Nero knew he needed to fucking chill because his demon Demanded Nico every two fucking seconds. 

"You takin' a photo or somethin'?" She asked, annoyed. 

Nero was staring too much. He could see the curves of her sides, the details of her tattoos, the guns hiding their tips under her shorts. Too many details he didn't even consider in years. 

'Claim her.'

"No, I'm just tired as shit." Nero lied. 

"Already? We ain't even at the scene of the crime, man! Nice to know yer eyes like to take a nap on my beautiful self tho."

"Yeah, they do." 

Silence. Holy shit. Nero adjusted himself on his seat and looked outside the window, as usual, feeling awkward and disgusted by himself at the same time. But he could see for a second Nico trying to take a cigarette as she trembled like a leaf. She was smiling nervously, and when the thing fell at Nero's feet, she stuttered a curse. 

"I didn't mean-" Nero murmured.   
"Yeah, I k-k…fuck. I know. J-just don't say sh-shit like that, man. We can fuck around b-but don't bullshit me like yer h-h-hittin' on me or somethin'." 

'We want you.'  
"Shut the fuck up." 

Nico looked at Nero, astonished. Nero gestured her to look at the road. "Not you. Demon." 

"Yer demon talks to ya already?" She changed the subject and returned fairly calm. Thank God. 

"Must be all the fights." Nero supposed. He felt like he was getting stronger and stronger. Bathing in the blood of his enemies, figuring out new moves as his girl created powerful prototypes for him. 

His girl? Nico. Just Nico, for fuck's sake. 

It was time to work. They were so many Nero struggled for a while to keep up. It was a nest of those fuckers, different kinds there for what, a fucking sabbath?

'Reproducing.'  
Nero's demon said. The boy laughed as he slayed yet another beast. "That's why you're horny, huh?" He thought it was that. It felt nice. It gave Nero hope. Just a demon thing he needed to wait out. 

'Nico is ours. You want her too.'

Destroyed hopes, amazing. Nero felt like shit but did his best to finish the job. Got open up a few times but he regenerated so fast it wasn't much of an issue. The blood loss wasn't nice, though. But the one that pumped adrenaline inside him was still strong and plenty. Nero became sadistic in his way of briefly torturing his enemies before killing them off. 

And it was over.

As usual fucked up and with a huge boner in his pants, Nero catches his breath as he looked at Nico. She was looking at him from her van with widened eyes. Amused and a bit scared. 

'We showed her how strong we are. She lusts after us. She loves us for a long time now.'

Stop. Shut the fuck up. But Nero was silent this time. He returned to the van, sitting on one of the sofas as he tried to breathe. His vision was blurry. Breath, Nero. 

"Ya were amazing, man. Bum, bang, bang! A bit cruel today, tho. Still cool, kicking them asses! Here." Nico handled the disgusting glass to Nero. 

'Don't.' The demon inside him growled. 

'Look at her. Blush.'

Nero moved his eyes. His vision kinda returned normal as he focused on her parted lips, Nico looked stunning as usual. Her eyes a bit nervous but excited, her freckled cheeks dark red. Her entire body emanated warmth. Skin sweating a bit. She smelled like gun oil, some cheap shampoo, and pheromones. Human, and sweet, and strong. She was aroused. 

"Nero?" She called. 

'CLAIM.'

And Nero got up, roaring, his eyes pure gold, blue, wings opening up, scratching the van's ceiling. Nico yelled and moved away, making the glass fall on the floor as it scattered loudly. 

"M-man. Hey, hey. E-easy, I'm not your…e-e-enemy. Fuck, Nero, what's happening to ya?" She stood her ground, again. She didn't flee, but her eyes were wide and liquid as she was about to cry out of panic. And something else. 

"I can feel it, Nicoletta." Nero replied, his voice low, double. The girl gulped down. "I can smell you. I can hear you, I could hear you. I can See what's behind that fucking mask of yours. You say you don't cry, but you do. You do it when you're alone. When I leave you alone. When you know I'm with Kyrie. When you know I'm fucking her, I'm planning to marry her, when I'm - "

"Nero." Nico said. And Nero went quiet. "S-stop. For fuck's sake, s-s-stop." 

'We made her weak. Look at her. Make her ours. NOW.'

Nero took his head and pulled his hair for a second, growling. He loved Kyrie. He lived for her. Until… 

"Why should I stop." Nero murmured. He suddenly calmed down and straightened himself up, his gaze thin and light as the sky. His kindness was mixed with pain and desire. 

"We even sleep together when you're too cold. You study my body with such a delicacy that I can hardly see you as the daughter of that asshole. You touch me like I'm holy." 

Nico cursed between her teeth. She needed to ditch, she needed her isolation. She wasn't good at…those things. She could fuck all day with a random person but she couldn't deal with feelings. And the feelings she had for Nero were brutally strong. They were gnawing her but she kept her heart sealed. For respect and because of insecurities. Nero was a dream she would've never have. 

And now… 

"I… I need to leave. Imma be back in a s-sec, you calm down a-and we'll see what the fuck is goin' on cuz I'm about to lose my head. S-so, huh, yeah. Stop acting weird, okay? Jesus." She smiled nervously. But Nero didn't drop the subject. He didn't smile. Nico felt so hot. She knew she was wetting herself and it wasn't pee, shit. Fucking ass, cock. Yes, Nero's…okay, okay. Relax.

"Ya stink like hell. Take a sh-sh-shower-goddammit, I'm Out." 

And she ran out of her van, closing the door violently. Nero saw her running near a telephone cabin, hiding in here. Like she did in her shower, giving Nero her shoulders to avoid making him see her panic. Crying. 

Nero heard her anyway. Saw her anyway. His demon purred at such a beautiful sight. And while he was cleaning himself in a Very cold shower, Nero had to beat his meat. But he couldn't fucking cum. 

'Nicoletta.'   
And Nero thought of Kyrie. Her sweet, pleasured voice. Her taste, her smell. 

'Nicoletta.'  
Kyrie's cuddles, her words of encouragement, her sweet jealousy. 

'NICOLETTA.'

And suddenly, those full lips again. Those dark eyes, Nico's short and well-kept nails. Her rebellious hair, the blush on her freckles, her tan skin, her curses, and dirty words coming out from a throat that produced a voice so low and sexual it made Nero purr and growl. He had to squeeze violently his dick to avoid orgasming like a damn pig. 

"N-Nero? A-are you jerking off thinkin' of me?" She was back. Too early.

"...the fuck you're talking about…" 

"You said 'm-ma name…mo-moaned it act-" 

Nero opened up the door of the bathroom. Nico gasped and instinctively first: looked at Nero's fine body, second: tried to get the fuck out of there asap. That time though, Nero grabbed her from her waist and pushed her on the working table. Nico gasped as she was bent over, feeling Nero's cock against her clothes ass. 

"Oh my god oh my god. Oh-oh my- Ne-Nero I dunno, I'm, fuck. Kyrie? Did you, like, fo-forget about h- oh, God…" Nero's hands were touching her all over. Her breasts, her belly, opening her shorts to hastily go pass her dark lingerie, just that Nero's fingers could finally enjoy Nico's wetness. 

'Ours.'   
"Mine." 

Nero lapped one of her ears, the hand on her chest moving to grab those messy, soft hair to force Nico's head to one side. She looked lost and divine. Delicious, to devour and submit. Nero dreamed, imagined those lips on him in various places. He kissed her and she moaned after a strong spasm going all over her body, Nero's strength keeping her still. Their tongues played and Nico could barely keep up, especially when two fingers caressed between her pussy lips, massaging her urethra delicately but insistently until Nico was losing slick like a damn slut. She hated the effect Nero gave to her, yet she moaned a loud yes when those long, large digits went inside her until they couldn't go deeper. 

'Warmer than the other. Nicoletta is better. We like Nicoletta. We love her.' 

Nero growled inside the girl's mouth. He started to finger her at a pace that made Nico raise her legs, kicking one of Nero's legs with the back of her boots. 

"Fuuck. Fuck, N-N-Nero!" 

Her father was disgusting. But Nico was a work of art and her stuttering made her sound even sexier. She didn't have a deficit like her father, it was most likely a little thing she inherited when stressed or overwhelmed. Adorable. 

"Not so tough now, huh? Sucking my fingers up like you depend on them. What happens if I use this?" A thrust. Violent, that made poor Nico hold herself on the table for dear life. She couldn't kiss Nero anymore, trembling like a leaf, searching for air as she rested her cheek on the cold wood, her glasses all messed up. She could feel Nero's hard cock, even more, when he unceremoniously ripped her shorts and panties without any restrain. 

"...'this ho-how ya tr-treat yer lad- oooh…"

'Shut her up. Make her submit. We like her like that.'

Nero chuckled in a sensual sigh. He wasn't ignoring or fighting against his demon any longer. 

"Kyrie couldn't take me as a whole. You can. You will." 

Simple as that. A third finger was inside now. Nico moaned, and it was fucking sexy. How low and raspy she sounded. How easy was for her voice to fade away, unlike Kyrie, that was a little bird made to sing. 

Nero devasted that sweet spot of her. He watched as Nico violently trashed, unable to really move, and Nero manhandled her to roll her on her back. He wanted to see. He needed to see. The beast adjusted mockingly her glasses and ripped her top to expose her chest. Smaller tits waited for him, but oh so perfect. The intricate tattoo on one of her breasts making Nero lick his lips. He had ponty teeth now. 

"No no no no. Nero no, for fuck's sake, God damn you, d-don't even try to bite me I'm… I'm…" 

Too late. Nero gnawed that delicate skin enough to suck blood, his tongue twirling around her nipple. Nico screamed and yes, yes…she gushed wetness as she came hard around Nero's fingers. The texture of Nico's tattooed skin was a bit rougher than the rest of her. Nero lapped where he could, purring a silent apology. He felt Nico's hands cuddling in rough movements his hair, and again, they were kissing. 

Blood and saliva and the rough taste of smoke were messing Nero's head up. His demon was so delighted he simply enjoyed the moment without commanding any longer. 

"Mhn-...'side...get the hell inside…"

"No condoms." Nero murmured against her lips. 

"...I'll deal with it l-later. Just. Please. Don't make me wait, I dunno, my head is fucking goo…" 

"Good. I like it when you melt for me." 

Nico sobbed. Nero saw it in her eyes. Those lonely, strong eyes. Liquid with the few tears she was losing. She was a tough bean. Taking the world and its reality on her shoulder without bitching for real about it once. Nero removed Nico's hairband and her glasses. She couldn't see much but Nero was close enough for her to focus on him. So beautiful. His scent…strange and masculine. She couldn't give a name to his demonic smell. But it was warm and good and dangerous at the same time. 

She never really saw Nero butt naked. It was a sight, and Nico was a sight for Nero, too. He parted her legs and pulled out from her his fingers. She moaned, grabbing his forearms as he grabbed her sides to keep her steady. 

"It's gonna hurt, I held back for too long." 

"Bullshit. Ravage me. Make me feel like…" Nico's gaze thinned. She shivered, and Nero saw in her the absence of hope. "...like I'm yours."

'You are.' The demon purred.

Nero simply kissed her. She locked her legs around his waist as he slowly aimed himself to get inside. Nico acted tough and she had lovers but they were sporadic. A quick and rough fuck and she was onto her inventions once more for a long time before she needed to vent again. But they were all humans. 

Nero noticed he had counted them. Every single one of the people that took Nico before him. 

A wave of possession made him thrust inside her so rough it made Nico cry out. Wet and open, sucking him in like he wanted to milk Nero dry. 

"That's it. What a good girl. Am I too big for you? Such a tight little pussy." 

Nico sobbed and looked at him. Finally, she shut the fuck up. And that was adorable. A drooling mess as Nero started to bang her apparently without care, letting her claw his forearms without really feeling any pain. Nico could see how tensed up Nero was, his veins showing all over his perfect body, his muscles visible like he was a statue made of marble. White eyelashes over beautiful blue eyes, just vaguely touched by some green, looking at her with such care despite the way he was fucking her. 

"It's too much, you're too…" Big, fast, rough. Nico melted and writhed and let her poor legs give up. Nero rapidly took them from her knees, slamming inside, squishing the tip of his cock inside her walls as his girth and right movements touched all the right spots at every push. 

"You're mine. You'll get used to it, girl."

A simple fact. Nico widened her cute gaze, her usual confident look flushed down the toilet. Nero moaned, closed his eyes for a second. 

"Oh God…ya wanna cum in me for real, oh savior…"

Savior. Funny. There was no God and no Savior for neither of them. Especially Nico. 

"Take it. It's all yours, baby doll."

Dirty. Nero didn't recall having used those terms ever in his life. His demon learned quickly. And so did he. Nico tossed her head back and desperately scream. Nero growled, almost roared again as he pushed himself balls deep and finally came. As he wanted to, as much as he needed to. He saw cute Nico rolling her eyes back, her beautiful lips parted. Nero bit her lower lips and noticed he was completely human again. Yet, he was pouring inside that woman an inhuman amount of cum. Blobs of it dripped down their skin, and Nico touched her belly to feel the other's cock, right between her tattooed guns. The well-kept hairs of her pube made Nero shiver in desire. He could see her swollen clit as her folds accommodated his cock. Such a vision. 

'She's yours now.'  
"You're all mine." Nero murmured. 

Nico was destroyed. Being fucked by a Sparda wasn't an easy task. When Nero pulled out and cum poured out of her, Nico didn't even felt embarrassed. Her brain was kinda gone. Nero took her, like she was a princess. So corny. And cute. They went on the sofa and relaxed, Nero towering over his lady.

"This is mean, Nero…" She softly said. The hunter knew where she was going and kissed her cheek. 

"It will be to her. I'm not a womanizer. I've chosen you."

"That's even wo-worse…ya know this is cheating, right?"

"Yeah." Nero murmured. He felt like shit for that. "It wasn't making me think. I wanted to talk to her first, but It…my demon fucking wants you like it owns you or some shit. I tried…"

'She Is ours.'   
Nero shook her head. Nico caressed his face, tired but more lucid. She understood, kinda.

"You better be kind to her, tho. She doesn't deserve us." 

"She doesn't." 

Silence. Nico laughed, then, and she sounded so sad. 

"If this is a dream, it ain't a nice one. I've always wanted you. But I…shit. I hope I didn't fuck shit up." 

Such a delicate Nico. She sighed, trembling again, and Nero hugged her just like when she got cold and needed his warmth during harsh winters. She relaxed. 

"If it's a dream then you'll wake up with your clothes intact." 

…aaand Nico was back.

"That's FUCKING right! You asshole! What the fuck happened to yer brain when you decided to rip my SELF-CRAFTED clothes like I'm a fucking barbie or some-" 

Shut up. Just shut the hell up. Nero locked his lips on her's, so full, so soft. She struggled for a second but…she simply melted like a damn pudding between his arms. 

'Yes. Yes. Ours. Take her again.' 

Nero knew Nico was tired. But he was a very affectionate beast. The poor woman loved to be fucked senseless again, but in the end, she couldn't take it and cursed at Nero before passing out. 

Cute. 

Kyrie wasn't going to like this. But Nero wasn't a man made of secrets. He had lived, grown up with Kyrie. But maybe, more than a lover, he saw himself more like a brother, like Credo was, towards her. People change. He fucked up. He was ready to face the consequences. 

And from the satisfied, sweet smile Nico had on her lips, so was she.


End file.
